blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nephilim
The Nephilim is a powerful Grade 7 Worst and aaid to be a myth amoung demons themselves - as the 'the Sleeping Prince'. He is also the brother of Seraph and second son of The False One. Biography Eons ago, the False One possessed a human baby within the mother's womb with part of his own essence and this baby became a Worst instead of a human when born. When the Nephilim was born, he was born in his adult from, which torn the mother to pieces. The Lights, seeing exactly what the False One was planning to do with this creature and Seraph, banished the demon (he was chosen instead of Seraph because of his ability to gain power from negative emotion) within a tomb beneath the Earth's crust: 'The Tomb of the Fallen', separated from his brother. For milleniums, the Nephilim lay in sleep and waiting for his release. Release and Death Seraph soon found the Tomb and released the Nephilim from his prison with a blood sacrifice of five Isrealis. The Nephilim joined his brother in finding the location of the Gates of Hell, with the Key of Abaddon. They did find the Gates and opened them, despite several run-ins with the Slayers. The False One was released but before he could actually bring Hell to Earth, the Slayers thrown his sons into their father's burning form, trapping them and destroying the Key, which seals the Gates and destroys the False One's ability to stay on Earth, plunging him and his sons back to Hell. In Hell After Seraph released himself from Hell, and not helping him, the Nephilim grew hateful of his brother and plans on rleasing himself when absolutely ready to destroy his brother and bring Hell to Earth himself. Personality The Nephilim is a very young minded demon - erratic, intellegent and unhinged. He has the calculating and free willed mind of a human but the sadistic and blackened heart of a demon, making him a dangerous and unpredictable enemy. He takes incredible pleasure in creating havoc and death (which actually makes him more powerful), so much that it unnerves most Worst themselves. In addition to his lust for pain, the Nephilim is also very vain, knowing he must stay in his human form (before it was destroyed upon entering Hell), he desires to preserve its 'beauty'. Appearance The Nephilim must keep his true human form (he cannot stay in another form forever), which is a teenage-like, tanned, male form with long, brown, straggly hair. He wears a grey, linen tunic and trousers with a black leather belt and skull buckle. Like all Worst, Lights and Twilights, he has three-digit claws, which have brown talons. He has grey, near-human eyes and sunken-in cheeks. His face is generally attractive, which the Nephilim is incredibly vain about, becoming furious or at times even fearful when his face is attacked. Abilities * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Flight * Phasing * Teleportation * Invisibility * Mind control * Shapeshifting * Pyrokinesis * Manipulation * Knowledge of entire human history * Can transform intense negative emotion into raw power See Also * Seraph * The False One * Hell * The Tomb of the Fallen Category:Villains